1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to radiation shields, and, in particular, to radiation protective garments that are worn by doctors, nurses, and other healthcare providers during medical or surgical procedures that involve the use of radiation.
2. General Background of the Invention
Some invasive medical or surgical procedures require the provider to not only wear sterile gowns and gloves, but also protective gowns or aprons to shield the provider from radiation. An incomplete list of examples of such invasive procedures that require simultaneous sterile attire of the operator and protection of the operator from radiation include cardiac catheterization and intervention, implantation and revision of cardiac pacemaker or defibrillator devices, vascular catheter based invasive and interventional procedures, abdominal surgery with radiographic assessment of the gallbladder and duct system, orthopedic surgery with implantation of joint replacement parts and radiographic control of the position of same, and many more.
Traditionally, physicians, nurses, and technicians performing such procedures wear heavy ‘lead aprons’, protective garments that absorb a substantial amount of radiation and leave the operator exposed to a limited amount of ionizing radiation that is felt to be acceptable. In reality, however, many providers are routinely exposed to radiation that exceeds the acceptable limits. Further, traditional radiation-protective garments are generally heavy and uncomfortable to wear. Their weight leads operators to sometimes choose a garment size that may not adequately protect the operator, especially since the detrimental effects of radiation are particularly important in the marrow of the long bones, where blood formation occurs. On the other hand, the regular wearing of heavy protective aprons has led to degenerative back problems in many an operator, leading some to stop doing procedures requiring radiation protection prior to retirement.
Over the past half century, many procedural changes and novel devices have been introduced to reduce both radiation exposure and weight load affecting the operator. Such changes include a reduction in the ‘frame rate’ of cineangiographic imaging sequences, the introduction of digital imaging technology, and changes in the material composition of protective aprons and coats, leading to a lighter weight. Nonetheless, an appropriately sized radiation protective apron continues to be heavy and uncomfortable to wear.